usfandomcom-20200215-history
United States of America Wiki:Images
This guide gives technical and syntax information on how images are used on the wiki. Users should ensure that they are familiar with the relevant images and media policy before uploading images or changing how images are used in articles. Anybody can images and other media to this wiki. This page gives an overview of how images are used in the United States of America Wiki. Image preferences can set the size of thumbnails they want in under "files". The default, used by those not logged in, is 180 pixels. Logged in users can choose from widths of 120px, 150px, 180px, 200px, 250px or 300px. Also under files in you can set the size limit of images shown on image description pages. By default, if either the width or the height exceeds 800px or 600px respectively, then the image is reduced in size until it fits within those dimensions. You can choose from sizes of 320x240px, 640x480px, 800x600px, 1024x768px, 1280x1024px, or 10000x10000px. The last will effectively display all images at 100% resolution. It is recommended images be either in PNG format or in GIF format. While JPEG (or JPG) format may be used, it is generally not recommended, and will be replaced with a better image. "PNG" and "GIF" formats are of higher quality, as "JPEG" format images have compression artifacts. When a JPEG image is uploaded, add to the image description page to add the image into Category:JPEG_images. Using images To incorporate your image in an article, you need to use the image syntax. The simplest form would be: ' '. To include more details to the images, multiple attributes may be used as required (see below). Any images used in articles should be uploaded to the wiki; character images or any other non-mainspace related pictures should use an outside image hosting service. It is also very important that you do not use images from other fan sites. Image syntax In brief, the syntax for displaying an image is: :' ' Only ' ' may be required. Most images should use ' ' which displays a caption for the image. The other attributes are optional, and can be placed in any order. Name The filename of the image uploaded, with the extension (.PNG or .GIF). Filenames are generally treated as case-sensitive, which means that "Example.png", "Example.PNG", "e'xample.png" all refer to different images. Type * "thumb" - Image is scaled down to a standard, user-specified width, by default 180 pixels, and a frame is added around the image. If a caption is written, it is shown below the image. Image defaults to placement on the "right" unless overridden with the ''Location attribute (see below). * "frame" - Original image size is preserved, and a box is added around the image. If a caption is written, it is shown below the image. If there is no caption for the image, "border" is recommended (see below). * (nothing specified) - Original image size is preserved, no border/frame is added around the image. If a caption is written, it is '''not shown, but appears when the mouse moves over the image. * "border" - Same as if nothing is specified, but a border is added around the image. Location * "right" - Image (including its frame) is placed on the right side of the page. The article text that follows the image flows around the image. * "left" - Image (including its frame) is placed on the left side of the page. The article text that follows the image flows around the image. * "center" - Image (including its frame) is placed in the center of the page. The article text that follows the image is placed below the image. * "none" - Image (including its frame) is placed on the left side of the page. The article text that follows the image is placed below the image. Size * "100px" - Scales the image down to 100 pixels wide. Replace any number for 100. If the image is already smaller than the specified value, the image retains its size. * "100x200px" - Scales the image to be no wider than 100 pixels, and no higher than 200 pixels. Image will keep its original aspect ratio. * (nothing specified) - Uses the size specified in preferences for logged-in users, uses a size determined by resolution for anonymous users. Caption Any element which cannot be identified as one of the above is assumed to be the caption text. Obtaining images Images can be obtained from screenshots. To create a screenshot, look for a key on your keyboard that says "Prt Sc" (Print srceen) or something similar to that. This key can be found on the right side of the keyboard, usually near the numeric keypad. Pressing this key creates a screenshot of everything you see on your monitor. Websites Images are used under the fair use license. These images include screenshots and anything else off the sites. Uploading images Only users can upload media to the United States of America Wiki. To upload an image, Click on "Upload file" on the sidebar or by going to . See also * United States of America Wiki:Image and media policy Category:Namespaces